Farce ou friandise ?
by House-less
Summary: C'est Halloween, l'hôpital est littéralement vide, Cuddy à une confession à faire à Wilson et House s'ennui. Une soirée tout ce qu'il y'a de plus normal. Pretty AU, OOC, NC and more. Huddy, somehow.


_Hello :D It's Halloween !_

 _Joyeux Halloween au passage ^^_

 _Bon, cette fois, faut vraiment que je mette quelques points au clair à propos de cet OS !_

 _Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, c'est un OS spécial Halloween donc :_

1- Ne venez pas me reprocher que c'est complètement dérisoire, je le sais déjà !

2- Ceci est du 100% délire, donc les fans du "réaliste" passez s'il vous plait XD Après tout, un peu de "surréaliste" de temps en temps ne tue personne :')

3- Cela risque d'être un peu AU, OOC, NC.

4- Pour l'NC, c'était censé être du Hard, mais finalement non. Donc, rien à dire à ce sujet. Ah, il y'a un peu beaucoup de sadisme out there ;)

5- Cet OS est le fruit de mon imagination combinée à celle d'une amie (coucou Melissa !). Par contre, je l'ai écrit seule. Donc, elle a contribué avec ses idées. La fin est de moi (heureusement pour vous, hein Melissa? -.-) J'en dis pas plus :p

 _Voilà, vous savez maintenant tout ce qu'il faut savoir._

 _Bonne Lecture !_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

Halloween, une fête d'origine celtique annonçant la nouvelle année. Tous les 31 Octobre, les enfants se déguisent en costumes plus ou moins effrayants pour demander des friandises. Et le New-Jersey ne fut pas épargné des cris des petits enfants réclamant leurs bonbons, ni des affreux déguisements qui allaient avec.

Le PPTH était relativement calme ce soir-là, la plupart des employés ayant pris congé afin de partager ce jour de fête avec leurs familles et les seules personnes restées à l'hôpital étaient sûrement occupés à gérer les patients, seuls. Ce qui ne facilitait pas vraiment la tâche, le nombre des patients étant beaucoup plus nombreux que celui du personnel.

Le hall était vide, seul le son monotone des talons de la Doyenne de l'hôpital résonnait alors qu'elle arpentait les couloirs, faisant sa ronde. A part elle, Wilson, House et trois infirmiers –dont la nouvelle que draguait le Diagnosticien de l'autre côté de l'étage- personne n'était resté travailler, obligeant ainsi la Doyenne à être de garde ce soir-là.

Cuddy sortit de la chambre d'une patiente, après avoir pris de ses nouvelles et s'être assurée que ses constantes vitales étaient stables. Elle s'apprêtait à descendre aux les urgences quand un bruit lointain, faible mais détectable parvint à ses oreilles. La Doyenne jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, le calme pesant du couloir lui répondit. Elle continua sa marche, secouant la tête de gauche à droite ce qu'elle pouvait être susceptible ! A peine fût-elle quelques pas, le bruit reprit, de plus en plus proche mais dès que la Doyenne se retournait pour en voir la source, le silence enveloppait l'endroit.

Ses pas devinrent plus rapides, plus incertains aussi et le bruit persistait. Elle avait beau se convaincre que son esprit lui jouait des tours, ses jambes continuaient leur course folle. Elle ralentit la marche, se rendant compte de la débilité de la situation puis pressa le pas encore une fois quand une lumière s'éteint soudainement au-dessus de sa tête.

Cuddy ouvrit la première porte qui lui tomba sous l'œil et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la pièce, quelle qu'elle fut. La jeune femme se dépêcha de refermer la porte derrière elle et de s'adosser à celle-ci, le souffle court.

Elle se traita d'idiote en croisant le regard de la personne présente dans la pièce, qu'allait-il penser d'elle maintenant ? Cuddy avança néanmoins vers celui-ci en essayant de garder un air serin, ou du moins normal. Ce qui était peine perdue vu la façon théâtrale dont elle avait accédé au bureau.

Wilson arrangeait tranquillement ses affaires quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître une patronne relativement effrayée. Il fronça les sourcils, interrogateur. L'oncologue la pria de s'asseoir avant de pencher la tête vers le côté, se demandant bien ce qui avait pu la mette dans un état pareil.

« Tout va bien ? » S'enquit-il enfin.

« Oui, oui ! » S'exclama-t-elle vivement. « Je voulais juste voir si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose. »

L'oncologue posa un dernier dossier au coin du bureau avant de joindre les mains devant lui. Il fixa la Doyenne de ses yeux noisette, sa curiosité habituelle lui criant qu'il y avait quelque chose qui se passait, et en bon fouineur, il se devait de le découvrir.

Cuddy sentit le regard perçant de Wilson se poser sur elle, attendant manifestement une explication plus convaincante. Elle fixa ses doigts, voulant éviter son regard et cherchant une excuse quelconque pouvant justifier son acte. La jeune femme décida enfin de la jouer franche, voulant rester le plus longtemps en compagnie de l'oncologue, une paranoïa l'ayant soudainement prise.

« Wilson ? » Tenta-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Hum ? » Fit-il simplement, l'encourageant à parler.

« Vous croyez que les fantômes existent ? » Demanda-t-elle toujours en fixant ses doigt qui s'entremêlaient à ne plus en finir.

Wilson fit de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire. S'il s'était attendu à cela ! L'idée de la rassurer en lui disant que c'était des sottises lui effleura un instant l'esprit et puis non, c'était halloween et l'idée d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou lui était trop alléchante, pour une fois qu'il allait s'amuser !

« Pas vous ? » Dit-il d'un ton énigmatique, essayant de garder son sérieux.

« Je ne sais pas.. Ca paraît absurde mais il y avait un bruit dans le couloir mais personne ne s'y trouvait, et puis la lumière qui s'est éteinte soudainement.. » Bégaya-t-elle en osant le regarder.

« Ca doit être la vieille du troisième étage. » Dit-il d'un ton neutre, faisant frissonner la Doyenne.

La vieille en question faisait un peu peur à Cuddy depuis quelques jours. Elle avait une tumeur au cerveau en phase terminale, ce qui la rendait folle par moments. Cuddy avait essayé de lui parler trois jours plus tôt, afin de la convaincre d'aller dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Elle lui avait presque arraché les cheveux ce jour-là, elle ne la revit pas depuis.

« Elle est morte hier. » Ajouta Wilson, voyant la mine interrogative de sa supérieure.

« Vous.. Vous êtes entrain de me dire que l'hôpital est... » Bafouilla-t-elle.

« Hanté. » Termina-t-il pour elle en faisant raisonner son stylo sur la surface de son bureau, pour donner de l'effet à ses dires.

S'ils étaient dans un film d'horreur, le tonner aurait résonné à cet instant-là et le courant aurait été coupé. Seule l'électricité tira sa révérence. Cuddy sentit la panique resurgir, elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi influencée par ce genre de futilités.. Il fallait dire que le fait que ce jour-là coïncidait avec Halloween n'arrangeait rien à ses réactions excessives.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demanda la Doyenne à mi-voix.

« Le courant a été coupé. » Murmura Wilson, comme si sa phrase en sois contenait une réponse bien plus profonde.

Cuddy eut la chair de poule rien qu'en imaginant la cause de la panne d'électricité. Elle se résolut quand même à rester calme, essayant de se convaincre que rien de tout cela n'était réel.

Le vent d'automne pourtant si habituel fit sursauter la Doyenne quand il vint faire claquer la porte-fenêtre du balcon. Un cri faillit lui échapper quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaitre un homme très maigre et grand de taille. L'infirmier de garde avança dans la pièce, torche en main et les invita à le suivre.

Ils obéirent en silence. Silence de plomb, beaucoup trop pesant selon Cuddy, qui jusque-là n'était pas plus rassurée qu'il y avait quelques minutes. Tout trois parcoururent le hall sans mot dire. Seuls leurs pas raisonnant sur le plaqué se faisaient entendre, et le vent qui persistait à souffler ne fit qu'ajouter du mystérieux de la situation, bien banale si l'on faisait abstraction du fait qu'ils étaient le 31 Octobre.

La salle de repos était sombre, comme le reste de l'hôpital. La fine source de lumière que projetait la torche que tenait toujours l'infirmier vint éclairer partiellement la pièce, leur permettant d'identifier les personnes s'y trouvant déjà.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous ennuyer, House. » Dit froidement la Doyenne, en jetant un regard noir à l'infirmière collée au Diagnosticien.

Elle vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil faisant angle droit avec celui où House ne « s'ennuyait pas » en prenant bien soins de paraitre normale au risque que House ne se moque d'elle pour le restant de ses jours. Cuddy jura intérieurement quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de menacer Wilson de mort si jamais il racontait leur 'petite discussion' à quiconque, surtout à House. Mais elle savait qu'au fond, l'oncologue finirait par le lui dire. Elle roula des yeux avant de dévisager Wilson qui s'apprêtait à repartir.

« Je vais rassurer les patients. » Annonça-t-il simplement en prenant une des deux torches dont ils disposaient. Il n'en restait alors qu'une.

L'infirmière se redressa un peu, voyant sa patronne lui adresser un autre regard de glace. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose puis la referma en s'entassant finalement dans le canapé.

« Ca va durer longtemps ? » Grogna House, à qui voulait bien l'entendre –lui répondre surtout-.

« Je vais aller voir le concierge. » Annonça l'infirmier.

Cuddy acquiesça à contrecœur. L'infirmier allait emporter la dernière source de lumière qu'ils avaient, et donc, ils allaient être replongés dans le noir. Mais au moins elle ne serait pas seule.. Cuddy se traita pour la énième fois de la soirée d'idiote, mais cela lui échappait elle avait peur, de quoi exactement ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. C'était bête, infantile, stupide et tout ce qui pouvait qualifier sa peur non-basée sur des faits réels mais c'était aussi un fait : elle était anxieuse.

La voix suraiguë de l'infirmière la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle se tourna –bien inutilement, vu l'absence de lumière- vers la source du bruit, nettement désagréable pour ses tympans. L'infirmière en question riait bêtement, à elle ne savait quel truc complétement pas drôle que lui avait dit House.

« Vous êtes la nouvelle infirmière ? » S'enquit Cuddy pour engager la discussion.

« Oui, et vous ? » Rétorqua-t-elle, en ricanant.

« Je suis votre patronne. » Répondit platement Cuddy en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans son canapé.

Un petit hoquet de surprise échappa à l'infirmière qui se redressa vivement, bien que Cuddy ne voyait pas la proximité qu'elle avait avec House. Le Diagnosticien marqua sa présence d'un raclement de gorge, étant exclu de la « discussion » jusqu'alors.

« Ca ne va pas House ? » Demanda sarcastiquement Cuddy.

« Tout allait très bien avant que vous ne veniez. » Fit remarquer le Diagnosticien.

« Désolée d'avoir troublé votre petit moment de tranquillité. » S'excusa faussement Cuddy en roulant des yeux.

« Tout est pardonné. » La rassura-t-il en se levant.

« Où allez-vous ? » Demanda l'infirmière, sentant un mouvement à côté d'elle.

« Pisser. Vous voulez venir ? » Répondit House en avançant dans le noir.

« Dans le noir ? » Intervint Cuddy, ne laissant pas à l'infirmière le temps de lui répondre.

« Et alors ? » Dit-il, ne voyant pas le problème.

Un « Hum, hum. » lui répondit et il quitta la pièce en tâtonnant les meubles de sa canne. Cuddy soupira bruyamment, la situation l'exaspérait plus qu'elle ne l'effrayait à présent. Elle laissa sa tête retomber lourdement contre le dossier du canapé et ferma les yeux.

« Vous connaissez le Docteur House depuis longtemps ? »

Encore la voix abominable.

« Vingt ans. » Répondit Cuddy en un soupir.

« Et.. Il est comment ? » Questionna-t-elle encore.

« Je ne sais pas. » Dit-elle sur un ton neutre.

« Je pense que.. Qu'il s'intéresse à moi. » Avoua-t-elle.

 _Pauvre enfant..._

« Oh. C'est bien. » Répondit Cuddy d'un ton complétement détaché.

« Je sais que vous êtes ma patronne et que je ne dois pas vous parler de cela mais... » S'enquit-elle en sentant l'indifférence qu'émanait Cuddy.

« Pas grave. » Assura la Doyenne. « Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

Cuddy ouvrit les yeux, distinguant quelque peu la silhouette de l'infirmière. Elle se redressa dans son siège, portant sa main à son cou et le massant légèrement. Un cri lui échappa quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Cri si aigu qu'il fit sursauter l'infirmière et House par la même occasion.

La voix de Cuddy fit sursauter plus d'un. Wilson qui était de retour à la salle de repos, se précipita vers la pièce en entendant le cri, s'attendant au pire. Son pied trébucha dans l'escalier, et l'oncologue se trouva à terre, la tête en avant.

Il jura intérieurement et tenta de retrouver sa torche, à tâtons. Sa main finit par effleurer l'objet, qui n'était pas très loin finalement. Wilson se leva malgré la douleur et entreprit de continuer sa course, dans le noir puisque sa torche semblait avoir cessé de fonctionner.

La porte de la salle de repos s'ouvrit à la volée quelques instants plus tard. L'oncologue avança vers les canapés tentant encore et toujours de faire marcher sa torche. Un filet aveuglant de lumière vint agresser les yeux de Wilson, la torche étant dirigée vers son visage, et le filet de sang coulant de son nez par la même occasion.

En voyant Wilson ainsi, la voix suraiguë de l'infirmière s'ajouta à celle de Cuddy, aussi aigue cette fois. House sursauta, l'infirmière se jeta sur Cuddy, Cuddy rejeta l'infirmière et l'envoya valser un peu plus loin, l'infirmière tomba sur Wilson et Cuddy sur House. La lumière et l'infirmier revinrent.

Wilson pria l'infirmière de se pousser car elle l'étouffait, le pauvre infirmier était déconcerté et House profitait de la vue s'offrant à lui. Rien de plus normal pour un soir d'halloween.

Cuddy finit par se lever, arrangeant sa jupe quelque peu courte et sa chute n'aidant pas à cacher grand-chose de son anatomie. Elle aida House à se lever aussi, en soupirant. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il pose sa main sur son épaule alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas ? Tout était de sa faute, pensa-t-elle.

Wilson alla en salle de soins en compagnie de l'infirmière à la voix stridente, afin de voir l'état de son visage probablement fracassé par sa douloureuse chute. Cuddy demanda à l'infirmier d'aller rassurer les patients se trouvant à l'étage, en faisant abstraction de tous commentaires sur la scène.

« Que faites-vous ? » Demanda House en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

« Je vous tiens compagnie. » Dit-elle en souriant béatement alors qu'elle le suivait dans la pièce.

« Ce ne serait pas plutôt le contraire ? » Releva House en arquant un sourcil.

« Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.. » Tenta Cuddy.

« Vous avez peur. »Annonça-t-il simplement.

Il s'assied à son bureau.

« Ah bon ? De quoi ? » Ricana-t-elle nerveusement.

Elle avança vers le bureau.

« Stop. » Coupa-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta net.

Le silence les enveloppa quelques secondes. La Doyenne finit par suivre le regard de son employé, derrière son épaule. Elle se retint de crier encore une fois et vint se réfugier sous le bureau de House.

Derrière la porte à vitre fumée se tenait une ombre aux formes étranges. Cela semblait être un homme, tout à fait normal si ce n'était l'espèce de sabre qu'il tenait en mains.

« Allez voir. » Chuchota Cuddy depuis sa cachette.

« Pourquoi moi ? » Se plaint House en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

Cuddy ne répondit rien, remontant un peu la tête devant l'ai amusé du Diagnosticien. Elle se redressa complètement en voyant Wilson au milieu de la pièce.

« Cuddy ?! » S'exclama-t-il en manquant de s'étrangler avec sa salive.

« Oh, Wilson ! J'ai cru que vous étiez... Quelqu'un d'autre. » Fit Cuddy en contournant le bureau, jetant un regard compris à House au passage.

« Euh.. Je vous ai apporté un peu de tarte à la citrouille.. » Bafouilla l'Oncologue stupéfait et visiblement mal à l'aise.

« C'est gentil. » Sourit la Doyenne en s'asseyant sur une chaise devant le bureau de House.

Wilson fit de même, posant la tarte sur le bureau. House tira une chaise et vint s'asseoir aussi, à côté de Cuddy. Un sourire malsain flottait sur le visage du Diagnosticien il savait parfaitement ce à quoi son ami pensait concernant la position prêtant à confusion dans laquelle il les avait trouvés. Et il ne comptait pas le détromper, au contraire.

« Eh merde ! » Pesta House en s'essuyant le jean.

Cuddy jeta un coup d'œil à ce que faisait House il essayait de faire disparaitre une tâche de tarte tombée par « mégarde » sur son jean, au niveau de son entrejambe. Elle roula des yeux et se redressa, avalant une autre bouchée de sa part du gâteau.

« Vous pourriez faire attention. » Fit remarquer le Doyenne.

« Pas de ma faute ! » Se défendit-il.

House jeta un regard à Wilson qui affichait des yeux ronds, se posant sûrement des questions quant à la nature de la substance qu'essayait de faire disparaître House.

« Ah bon ? C'est la mienne, peut-être ? » Ricana Cuddy en posant son assiette sur le bureau.

House lui adressa un sourire jaune, abandonna l'idée de nettoyer son pantalon et se resservit une part de tarte.

« Vous ne mangez pas, Wilson ? » Demanda Cuddy en voyant que l'Oncologue n'avait pas touché à son assiette.

« J'ai déjà mangé. » Sourit Wilson, ayant sans doute l'appétit coupée après ce qu'il venait d'imaginer.

« Ton nez va mieux ? » Demanda innocemment House.

« Oui, oui. » Assura Wilson, d'un air détaché. « Je dois y aller. » Bégaya-t-il en se levant.

« Ferme la porte derrière toi ! » S'écria House.

L'oncologue s'exécuta, laissant derrière lui ses amis à « leurs petites affaires » en pensant qu'il devrait commencer à consulter un psychologue après ce qu'il venait de « voir ».

Cuddy haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Wilson s'était comporté ainsi. Elle finit par se demander si leur discussion de tout à l'heure n'y était pour rien et décida d'en avoir le cœur net. La Doyenne tourna la tête vers House qui avait le nez plongé dans son assiette.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Mais rien du tout, pourquoi ? » Dit House en la dévisageant.

« Je ne sais pas.. Il avait l'air bizarre. » Fit-elle simplement.

« Pas plus que d'habitude. » Souligna-t-il.

Il se leva, et retourna s'asseoir à son siège.

« Et maintenant si vous voulez bien, dégagez. » Demanda-t-il, plus poliment qu'il ne s'en serait cru capable.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, un demi-sourire sur le visage.

« J'ai du travail. » Annonça-t-il simplement.

Elle contourna le bureau et s'y adossa, juste à quelques centimètres du siège où était affalé House.

« Quel genre de travail ? » Questionna Cuddy en arquant les sourcils.

Il se saisit de son téléphone.

« Personnel. » Lâcha House en composant un numéro.

« Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser. Qui appelez-vous ? » Lança la Doyenne en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« L'infirmière B. » Dit le Diagnosticien nonchalamment.

Il porta le combiné du téléphone à son oreille.

« B ? » S'exclama Cuddy, ne voyant pas la raison de l'appellation.

« Infirmière Boobs. » Expliqua-t-il. « Arrivez. » Dit-il ensuite, vraisemblablement à la personne concernée.

Cuddy ouvrit grand la bouche, c'était vrai que l'infirmière avait une énorme poitrine.. Elle fit la relation entre le coup de fil et la morphologie de la jeune femme et fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi faire ? » Dit-elle, une fois que House avait raccroché.

« Je vous ai dit que c'était personnel. C'est le moment où vous vous en allez, vous savez ? » Rappela-t-il.

« Jamais. » Dit Cuddy fermement.

Elle se leva et alla fermer la porte du bureau à clé, prenant soins de baisser les stores.

« Ouvrez cette porte. » Ordonna-t-il en se passant la main sur le visage.

« Il est hors de questions que vous couchiez avec l'infirmière _B_ dans mon hôpital. » Objecta Cuddy en insistant sur la lettre B.

« Alors remplacez-la. » Fit-il.

Il se leva encore une fois, et vint s'asseoir devant le bureau, sur un des deux sièges posés à cet endroit.

« Je ne suis pas _l'infirmière B. »_ S'indigna Cuddy.

« Vous voulez de la tarte ? » Proposa-t-il, changeant soudain de sujet.

Elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux, jugeant le pour et le contre de sa proposition, cela n'était pas de ses habitudes d'être gentil.. Cuddy se résolut à accepter, prenant son offre pour des excuses.

House lui montra la part du gâteau, comme pour l'inciter à approcher.

« Hum. » Marmonna-t-elle.

La Doyenne s'avança vers lui, telle une petite biche vers la gueule du loup.

Elle tendit la main pour se saisir de l'assiette et laissa échapper un léger cri de surprise quand le Diagnosticien la tira vers lui. Elle se retrouva donc sur ses genoux, une main calée contre son épaule et l'autre toujours maintenue par celle de House, il agrippait sa taille de l'autre main, l'empêchant de se mouvoir. Cuddy lui adressa son regard le plus noir en l'incitant à la lâcher s'il voulait être encore en vie de là à quelques minutes.

« Vous êtes bien meilleure qu'elle. » Souffla-t-il, reprenant leur discussion.

« House ! » Menaça Cuddy en le foudroyant du regard.

« Vous avez de la tarte ici. » Fit-il remarquer en fixant ses lèvres.

Elle recula un peu, ayant du mal à bouger et essaya de se défaire de sa prise, sans succès.

« Lâchez-moi. » Ordonna-t-elle alors qu'il la rapprochait un peu plus.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant innocemment.

« Pour que je m'essuie. » Informa Cuddy en évitant son regard.

« Laissez. » Murmura House.

Il se pencha un peu plus sur elle.

Du bout de la langue, il s'appliqua à lécher la crème de par-dessus la commissure de ses lèvres avant de goûter avec gourmandises à ces deux bouts de chair, délicieusement acidulés. Elle ne le repoussa pas, un peu surprise par son geste au début, elle commença presque inconsciemment à répondre à son baiser avant d'y mettre fin quand il essaya de l'approfondir, se rendant soudain compte de ce qui était en train de se produire. Elle se détacha de lui, bien qu'elle n'en avait pas très envie.

« Docteur House ? »

L'épouvantable infirmière _B_ et sa voix _..._

« N'ouvrez pas. » Fit Cuddy, toujours sur les genoux du Diagnosticien.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il, amusé.

« Docteur House ? »

 _Que quelqu'un la fasse taire._

House allait crier à l'infirmière qu'il arrivait quand deux lèvres l'en empêchèrent. Cuddy renoua leurs bouches afin de le faire taire, puisqu'elle n'avait aucun autre moyen de le faire.

« Alala ! Ce Docteur House.. Il m'appelle mais n'ouvre pas ! » Entendirent-ils l'infirmière se plaindre de l'autre côté de la porte.

Elle s'éloigna en agitant des mains, tout en pestant encore.

Cuddy décolla son visage du sien quand elle sentit que l'infirmière était loin. Elle fixa House sans un mot, ne sachant pas trop que dire. House lâcha son poignet, faisant glisser sa main vers sa taille. Il la fit se retourner vers lui, faisant passer son autre jambe de l'autre côté de la taille du Diagnosticien. Cuddy se laissa faire, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

House passa la main le long du bras de Cuddy, ne faisant que l'effleurer, puis la reposa sur l'accoudoir. La jeune femme le regarda faire sans rien dire, attendant simplement son prochain geste.

Il se redressa un peu afin de se rapprocher encore plus de la Doyenne, jusqu'à sentir son souffle saccadé à présent. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, devinant la raison du rapprochement de House. Il sourit narquoisement avant de laisser son dos entrer en collision avec le dossier du fauteuil, à nouveau.

Cuddy détourna le regard, peu ravie de sa réaction. Comment pouvait-il se retirer juste comme ça alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres ? Elle retourna le visage vers lui, le fixant intensément, un sourire malin ayant à présent remplacé la moue déçue qu'elle affichait.

Elle posa les mains de part et d'autre du bassin du Diagnosticien, s'y appuyant afin de se soulever un peu. Elle se rassied sur lui, un peu plus près de son bassin cette fois. La Doyenne lui lança un regard suggestif en souriant narquoisement.

« Owh ! » Siffla-t-elle en remarquant l'état de son entrejambes.

Elle posa les mains sur son torse, tandis qu'il ne faisait qu'observer. Les rôles s'étaient inversés.

Il voulait jouer, elle allait jouer. Et gagner.

Cuddy se pencha sur lui, lentement, doucement, presque au ralentis.. Elle souriait toujours, ravie de l'effet qu'elle produisait en lui. La Doyenne continuait d'approcher son visage de celui de House, et se retira alors qu'elle effleurait presque ses lèvres, comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se redresser qu'une main ferme l'en empêcha, et deux lèvres saisirent avec avidité les siennes. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle veuille lui rendre la pareille et avait vu juste, mais contrairement à elle, il ne s'était pas laissé duper.

La jeune femme lui offrit tout de même ce baiser, pas moins consentante que lui, au contraire. Elle mit fin à l'étreinte en se redressant, haletante. Cuddy se demanda comment elle avait fait pour se retrouver dans une telle situation, ni quand ou pourquoi. Elle laissa tomber ses réflexions, se disant qu'elle aurait tout le temps de les formuler plus tard.

Un frisson la parcourut quand les longs doigts du Diagnosticien effleurèrent la peau mise à nue de sa poitrine. Quand avait-il déboutonné sa chemise ? Elle souffla de contentement en sentant les lèvres chaudes du médecin caresser sensuellement son cou. Sa barbe lui chatouillait agréablement l'épiderme et ses mains caressaient délicatement son dos.

Dix doigts aux ongles manucurés vinrent débarrasser House de sa chemise, révélant son torse. Dix doigts de pianiste firent glisser la chemise blanche de la jeune femme le long de ses bras. Il parsema ensuite son buste de légers baisers, s'attardant sur chaque parcelle de peau délicatement parfumée aux agrumes. Ses gestes étaient lents, précis, et terriblement attentionnés, comme si le temps n'appartenait qu'à eux, ou était suspendu..

Les doigts de House trouvèrent refuge dans le dos de la jeune femme, qu'il caressait toujours lentement tout en capturant fiévreusement ses lèvres, laissant leurs lèvres s'entremêler encore et encore, sans ne jamais s'en lasser. Alors que leurs bouches étaient toujours accrochées, il se débattait avec la fermeture du soutien-gorge de la jeune femme. Il abandonna finalement la tâche pour aller défaire la fermeture éclair de sa jupe.

Cuddy se leva, afin de laisser le vêtement tomber à terre. Elle releva furieusement sa jupe quand House éclata de rire. La Doyenne se saisit de sa chemise devant le médecin plié de rire. Comment pouvait-il se moquer ainsi d'elle ?

« Vous n'allez pas ma laisser comme ça ?! » S'exclama House en la voyant se rhabiller.

« Je n'allais pas le faire avant que vous n'éclatiez de rire. » Tiqua-t-elle furieusement en lui adressant un regard noir.

Il se leva quand elle entreprit de fermer sa chemise et bloqua son geste en attrapant son poignet. Elle le fixa un instant avant de baisser les yeux, semblant réfléchir.

« Lâchez-moi. » Ordonna-t-elle sans le regarder.

« Non. » Fit-il d'une voix ferme. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il plus doucement cette fois.

Cuddy garda le regard baissé et la bouche bée.

« Regardez-moi. » Intima House.

Rien.

« Cuddy ! »

Toujours rien.

« _Regarde-moi._ » Murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme leva vivement les yeux vers lui surprise par le tutoiement. Son regard était un mélange d'incompréhension, rancune, perte et de mépris. Il s'était moqué d'elle et elle lui en voulait pour cela, parce que sa réaction était censée être toute autre et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Pour une fois qu'elle avait décidé de se laisser aller ! Décidément ce n'était pas son jour, ou sa soirée, puisque l'heure affichait 23H.

House planta les yeux dans ceux -trop brillants à son goût- de Cuddy tandis qu'il la saisissait par la taille d'une main et que l'autre maintenait toujours le poignet de la Doyenne. Un petit remord le prit en voyant le regard qu'elle lui lançait. Elle se sentait humiliée et gênée et si elle avait un objet pointu en mains, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à le lui planter dans la gorge. Ca lui apprendrait ! House s'en voulut un peu d'avoir ri à ce moment-là en la voyant ainsi, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, songeait-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? » Répéta-t-il après un court silence.

Rien.

« Tu.. n'as plus envie ? » S'enquit-il devant le manque de réaction de Cuddy.

« Tu me tutoies maintenant ? » Souligna-t-elle, voulant éviter de répondre à sa question.

« C'est ce que tu viens de faire aussi. » Fit-il remarquer, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, se rendant compte de sa bêtise

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Insista House en relâchant un peu son poignet.

« Tu ne sais pas ? » S'écria-t-elle, à présent énervée.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle continuait à le tutoyer, ni pourquoi se trouvait-elle à demi-nue dans le bureau de son employé d'ailleurs. En fait, elle ne savait rien des raisons qui la poussaient à faire ce qu'elle faisait, cette soirée-là.

« C'est drôle, tu viens d'éclater de rire il y'a à peine quelques minutes. » Précisa-t-elle, voyant sa mine interrogative.

« Oh. Ca. C'est. Rien. » Articula-t-il, un nouveau fou rire s'étant emparé de lui.

House essaya tant bien que mal de contrôler son rire, voyant le visage de Cuddy se refermer. Il tenta de lui expliquer ce n'était pas d'elle qu'il se moquait, mais peina à trouver le souffle nécessaire pour cela.

« Je nous imaginais entrain de.. » Il s'arrêta, secoué de nouveau par un rire. « Courir l'un derrière l'autre à moitié à poil dans toute la pièce.. »

Cuddy fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête d'exaspération. Il ne pouvait donc pas être sérieux, même dans des situations pareilles ? Elle l'observa partir dans autre fou rire avant d'éclater elle-même d'un rire incontrôlé, une image s'étant imposée à son esprit.

Un flash lui revint en tête et elle comprit pourquoi House s'était imaginé une absurdité pareille : il avait dû suivre l'épisode de « Secrets d'Histoire » diffusé la veille, où le roi Louis XV courait après une de ses maitresses _. Ce qu'il pouvait être bête parfois.. Ou toujours, mais pas avec le même degré._ Pensa Cuddy en secouant la tête, essayant de se calmer.

Il fût le premier à arrêter de rire, observant simplement Cuddy par la suite. Elle reprit un peu de sérieux en le voyant la fixer. Fixer ses lèvres plus précisément.

« Tout ça pour ça ! » Souffla-t-il, moqueur.

« Hum.. » Marmonna Cuddy, un peu boudeuse.

C'était vrai qu'elle se sentait un peu bête du coup, mais House pouvait courir pour avoir le dernier mot.

« On peut continuer maintenant ? »

« Hum. »

 _Pour la forme..._

Elle leva la tête vers lui, en sentant une main atterrir au bas de ses reins, la rapprochant du Diagnosticien. Il se pencha doucement sur elle, et unit à nouveau leurs lèvres.

Cuddy répondit à son étreinte presque instantanément, partant à nouveau à la recherche de sa langue. House fit glisser la chemise encore déboutonnée le long de son buste, sans rompre leur baiser devenant de plus en plus fougueux.

Ce fut au tour du jean –tâché de tarte- de House de rejoindre le sol suivit de la jupe crayon de la Doyenne. Ils finirent par atterrir l'un sur l'autre sur le sofa nouvellement installé dans un coin du bureau.

Le peu de vêtements qu'ils avaient encore sur eux finit par aller s'ajouter aux autres peu de temps après. House la délesta d'un nouveau baiser, tout en frottant son bassin au sien, s'appliquant à la faire mariner aussi longtemps que possible. Ce qui, clairement, ne faisait pas partie des plans de Cuddy.

« House ! » Incita-t-elle, n'y tenant –presque- plus.

« Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment.

« Des macaronis au fromage avec de basilic dessus. » Ironisa Cuddy en lui adressant un regard lourd de sens.

Pour toute réponse il lui asséna un coup de bassin inattendu, lui soutirant un gémissement plus que sonore, aussi bien de plaisir que de surprise. Parce qu'apparemment, « Des macaronis au fromage avec de basilic dessus. » en plus d'être un plat succulent, il rimait aussi avec « _Fais-moi l'amour s'il te plait. »_ Ou alors était-ce un nom de code...

Des coups de bassins frénétiques s'en suivirent, ainsi qu'une multitude de baisers et caresses s'ils en avaient l'occasion.. de mordillements par endroits.. soupirs de contentement par moments.. et un sentiment de plénitude ponctué d'un orgasme atteint simultanément vers la fin.

Cuddy se décala un peu vers la gauche afin de laisser un peu de place à House, qui la serra contre lui, prétextant que le sofa était bien étroit et qu'elle risquait de tomber. Ca la convenait, elle se blottit contre son torse en inspirant lentement afin de calmer sa respiration.

« Une erreur monumentale, je présume ? » Fit Cuddy, un long moment plus tard, passé à réfléchir.

« Pas forcément. » Nota le Diagnosticien.

« Alors, c'était quoi ? » Voulut-elle savoir.

« Une petite erreur qui pourrait se transformer en autre chose ? » Proposa-t-il en souriant bêtement.

« Ah bon ? Et en quoi ? » Demanda la jeune femme en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Un ensemble de petites erreurs ? » Suggéra House en grimaçant.

Cuddy eut un moment de blanc, craignant d'avoir saisi le sens de ses dires. Et si vraiment c'était ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Elle se décida néanmoins à le lui demander directement, parce que si c'était réellement cela, c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

« Une relation ? » S'enquit-elle, redoutant sa réponse.

« Ca pourrait effectivement se résumer à cela. » Approuva-t-il sans la lâcher des yeux, attendant aussi sa réponse.

Le large sourire qu'affichait la jeune femme en fit office. House la fit basculer sous lui, capturant à nouveau ses lèvres. Elle sourit de plus belle, répondant à son étreinte. Finalement, elle adorait Halloween.

* * *

FIN.

 _[Je tiens à m'excuser pour le passage "Secrets d'Histoire" qui est mon délire personnel et dont je dégage Melissa de toute responsabilité. Désolée pour toute les petites âmes que j'ai terrorisé? XD]_

 _Voilà pour le mot d'excuse :')_

 _Sinon, des avis? Qu'ils soient des "Oh, c'est nul ça :o !" Ou alors le contraire :D_

 _R &R !_


End file.
